fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Experiment F1L1P-The Gelatenous Ooze is Here to Eat...Sorry, Save You
Name: Experiment F1L1P. A strange lifeform made of gelatinous ooze who was captured by the Eldrid’s Vigilant to be used for study and experimentation. What the Eldrid didn’t know about F1L1P is that it was sentient. Quickly it developed a taste for Eldrid lab equipment, clothing, weaponry and hair, but it never hurt any of the people who had experimented on it and left them alone. Now with the experiment a failure, F1L1P was abandoned in the Detritus Ring to munch on metal and anything it could try, but it missed the taste of hair most of all. Then the Varelsi showed up on its lonely asteroid and F1L1P developed a taste for Varelsi…well whatever the Varelsi are made of. It thought it was the most delicious thing ever and decided to embark on a quest to eat as many Varelsi as it could. It’s joining the Battleborn was a complete shock to everyone, this even scared Varentel. Health: 1255 Health Regen: 14 per second. Role: Supporter/Territorial/Healer/Complex Weapons: F1L1P has no weapons, but cruises along on the ground and sprays its digestive juices on enemies. Primary fire sprays enemies, dealing 31 damage per second while Alt fire deals close range area damage to enemies, 55 damage per pulse. It relies upon rapid health regeneration to keep him in the fight. Ability 1: Pool of Ooze: F1L1P turns into a traveling puddle of ooze for eight seconds and heals teammates for 84 health per second. It can still take damage while this is active. His movement speed is reduced by 25% Ability 2: Gel Station: F1L1P drops a pile of itself in an area which causes teammates standing in it to get healed for 32 health per second for as long as it is active and any damage that would be dealt to them would instead be dealt to the Gel Station. Gel Station has 800 health and only two can be active at a time. Any health they have is transferred to teammates inside the Gel Station. Ultimate: Om Nom: F1L1P leaps into the air and lands wherever he has designated as its landing zone. If enemies are in the area where F1L1P lands, they are slowed for 5 seconds and take 73 damage each second for five seconds. Any damage dealt to enemies is added to F1L1P’s health. While enemies are affected by F1L1P they can't attack, but they can’t be attacked. Talent: Tasty Burnt Hair: Allies affected by damage over time or status durations have those effects removed from them while standing near F1L1P or in a Gel Station and are healed for 100 health. Augmentation Paths: Bruising Ooze and Slime Ball Savior Bruising Ooze Level 1: Pool of Ooze deals 31 damage per second to enemies in his radius. Level 2: Gel Station deals 8 damage per second to enemies who set foot inside. Level 3: Enemies hit by F1L1P’s basic attack are slowed. 2 second slow duration. 10 second cooldown Level 4: If a Gel Station runs out of health, it explodes and slows enemies. +54 damage and 2 second slow duration. Level 5: While Om Nom is on cooldown, F1L1P has increased movement speed. +20% increased movement speed. Level 6: Pool of Ooze’s area of effect is increased. +20% to ability radius. Level 7: Tasty Burnt Hair amplifies damage over time effects on enemies near F1L1P. +10% damage amplify. Level 8: Gel Station’s area radius is increased. +40% area of effect. Level 9: Pool of Ooze causes an explosion when the ability expires. +130 damage. Level 10: Om Nom amplifies damage dealt by teammates to enemies caught in its area. +20% increased damage dealt by teammates. Slime Ball Savior Level 1: Pool of Ooze’s healing is amplified. +50% amplified healing. Level 2: Gel Station’s healing is amplified. +100% amplified healing. Level 3: Pool of Ooze no longer slows down F1L1P. Level 4: F1L1P’s primary attack activates Tasty Burnt Hair if aimed at a teammate. Level 5: While Om Nom is on cooldown, F1L1P gains a health regeneration bonus. +11 health regen per second. Level 6: Gel Station’s maximum health is increased. +70% increased health. Level 7: When F1L1P dies, he explodes and heals teammates for 15% of their maximum health. Level 8: Increase the healing done to F1L1P by 30%. Level 9: Pool of Ooze’s duration is increased. +3 seconds. Level 10: Allies who move through Om Nom’s field are healed for 105 health per second.